The invention relates generally to aperture closure devices, such as covers, plugs, plates or the like, adapted for at least partially closing an aperture in a panel structure, underlying support member or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to one-piece closure devices that are preferably integrally formed from a sheet material such as sheet metal, for example, and that may be used to at least partially cover or close an aperture in a panel structure or the like, with or without a sealing member or gasket.
Frequently, various panel structures or other such members used in the manufacture of automobiles, refrigerators, freezers, or other products, are formed with apertures or openings therein. Such apertures are provided for such purposes as access to adjacent components during assembly, installation of insulating material, drain holes for paint or rust inhibitors, holes for engaging assembly line conveyor lugs, and a multitude of other purposes. Generally, such apertures are required or desired to be covered and/or sealed to prevent the entry of dirt, moisture, fumes and the like, or to prevent leakage or removal of internal materials therethrough.
Typically the above-described apertures are covered or closed by flat metal plates or similar covers secured to the panel structure by threaded fasteners, resilient fingers having complex shapes and barb-like projections, or multi-piece assemblies, many of which have generally been found to be relatively expensive and complex to manufacture, or relatively difficult and expensive to install. In addition, many of the conventional closure devices known in the art are of a complex shape or configuration, or have included legs or other portions thereof that have protruded excessively from the panel structures on the opposide side from the side in which they are installed and thus have interferred with other components or have been subject to being knocked out of their apertures by such other components. Furthermore, many of such prior closure devices have been found to be deficient in terms of their push-out or pull-out strength and have therefore been susceptible to being loosened or removed completely under normally-expected operating conditions of the apparatus in which they are installed. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a simple and inexpensive closure device adapted for partially or wholly closing an aperture in a panel structure or the like, which is easy and inexpensive to install, which may be used alone or in conjunction with simple and inexpensive sealing devices, which possesses the necessary push-out and pull-out strength to withstand the forces and pressures exerted thereon during normal conditions, and which preferably does not excessively protrude from the panel structure.
According to the present invention, a one-piece closure device for at least partially closing or covering an aperture in a panel structure or other member generally comprises a relatively stiff but malleable, one-piece body including a suitable number of integral outer attachment members. At least a portion of each of the outer attachment members is adapted to loosely and abuttingly engage a portion of the panel structure generally adjacent the aperture therein when the one-piece body is inserted into the aperture from a first side of the panel structure. The outer attachment members support the remainder of the one-piece body in a generally arched configured with at least a portion thereof spaced apart from the aperture on the first side of the panel structure.
Preferably, the outer attachment members are interconnected by a generally intermediate apex portion of the one-piece body and diverge toward the panel structure in an angular relationship with one another. At least the apex portion of the one-piece body is adapted to receive a force exerted generally in a direction toward the aperture, with the one-piece body deforming toward the aperture under the influence of such force so that the outer attachment members are forcibly spread or moved in a generally radial outward direction into a relatively tight gripping relationship with the panel structure. When forcibly urged into such gripping relationship with the portion of the panel structure surrounding the aperture, the attachment members preferably grip both the first side, and a second opposite side, of the panel structure at locations generally adjacent the aperture.
The one-piece body of the closure device according to the present invention is preferably fabricated from a relatively thin sheet material, such as a relatively rigid but malleable non-spring sheet metal for example, and the outer ends of the attachment members do not protrude or extend from the second opposite side of the panel structure an excessive distance, such distance generally not being substantially more than the thickness of the sheet material. In the preferred embodiments the entire one-piece body preferably protrudes a distance less than approximately three times the thickness of said sheet material from either of the first or second sides of the panel structure (or any part thereof).
The one-piece body of the closure device according to the present invention may be configured to cover substantially the entire aperture in the panel structure and may be used either alone, where a fluid-tight closure of the aperture is not required, or in conjunction with a sealing member or substance. Such sealing members or substances may be interposed in the annular region of overlap between the one-piece body and the surrounding panel structure, or they may extend across substantially the entire aperture in a plate-like configuration.
Alternatively, the one-piece body can be formed in a strap-like configuration adapted to only partially cover or close the aperture. Such strap-like closure devices, as well as any of the embodiments of the invention, can be used where only a partial blocking of the open aperture is required or where a plate-like sealing member covers substantially the entire aperture, and/or where the closure device is required to temporarily locate and support or stiffen the sealing member until the sealing member is heat activated, bonded, secured or set in place over the aperture. It should also be noted that the one piece body can be used to secure, attach or locate other components or members to the panel structure.
Additional alternate embodiments, objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.